Stop That!
by shinju-kun
Summary: Roy is helping his father keep the house all tidy and in order, and along with juggling schoolwork he has to worry about his relationship with his father who seems to want him at the wrong times! What will Roy do to calm his father's lust? This contains incest so just stop and walk away if you do not wish to see! You have been warned!


So, my friend and I are going through this huge incest phase and this is some of the result of it...XD I didn't wanna make Eliwood too old, so imagine Roy being his adopted son or something!

* * *

This is probably considered harassment. Of course I didn't mind his affections, but he seems to "love" me a bit too much sometimes. Maybe it was because Mom passed away so he doesn't have an outlet for all of his love to go. After Mom passed away my bond with Father grew tremendously and by the time I was 16 our relationship had taken a step that none should ever have with their parents. Of course I didn't care; through thick and thin he's been there for anything I've ever needed and I've been raised into a pretty respectable child. I loved my father as much as he loved me but I wasn't one to constantly smother him when he was home.

Like he's doing now.

He had come home from work and he claimed he forgot his house key so I had to open the door, only to be tackled into a hug, rubbing his face against mine. "My son! It's so nice to see your cute face after such a long day at work!"

"...Father, go away..." I muttered, weakly pushing on his face.

"Roy be nice to your father!" He whined, his hand moving to my hip and holding me firmly against him.

I sighed as he placed a kiss on my jawline, then another, and another. I am not his wife! Don't say embarrassing things like that!

Then an idea hit me.

I suddenly fell limp, expecting him to try to hold me up but then let me down gently, and it worked somewhat, but instead of letting me go, he fell on top of me. Clumsy.

"Was that really necessary?" he huffed.

"Well, other than the fact that you're not mauling my neck, yes, yes it was." I chuckled and smirked triumphantly.

He shook his head but pecked my lips before rising and walking over me into the kitchen. "What do you feel like tonight, then?"

"Mmnn...pizza." I smiled at the ceiling, staying right where I was. "Pizza?" He echoed, the sound of papers shuffling.

"We can always order Chinese." I love Chinese food and he knew that. Like most parents though he often gave me something else to eat so I wouldn't develop bad eating habits.

"Well, I just found a coupon for some chow mein so Chinese it is!"

Score!

After cleaning off two plates, I put the rest of it away (that was a lot he ordered!) and put our plates in the sink, washing them while he did his paperwork. This was the least I can do-keeping the house clean. He offered to hire a maid but I don't want someone to come here when I'm at school and flirt with my father, or touch our stuff even. I've heard bad things about maids and since it's only me and him there's not a lot to do.

After rinsing off my hands for the last time and turning off the water I felt his arms wrap around my waist, his head resting against mine. "I have such a loving son who takes such good care of me in our house-I'm so blessed!"

I rolled my eyes. "Father, I will sleep in my own room tonight if you keep smothering me."

I could see the pout on his face and his grip tightened. "I come home to relax after a long day at work and all my son does is give me the cold shoulder!" "You're being dramatic..." "Am not!" "Don't you have paperwork to finish?" "I already did it! I just wanna spend some time with my Roy now!"

I flinched. Normally he'd address me as "my son" so it was a bit weird to hear my name but it was still nice nonetheless, since that's the name he and Mom gave me. "If I pay attention to you for a small while will you leave me alone?" "May-be."

I turned around in his arms and hugged his neck, reaching up on my toes to peck his lips. "Good?" He pouted. "No." "Insatiable," I mumbled before kissing him again. "Am not..." he said in the same volume after the kiss. He cupped the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss, this one lasting much longer. Despite having feeling annoyed a second ago, I kissed him wholeheartedly, holding him close to me.

Now was a good time. I only ever allowed him to have time with me like this when we were both finished with our chores and work-that way there would be perfect balance. That's why I acted cold to him often; so he'd do his work.

He pressed his body against mine and I licked his lower lip, beckoning him to kiss me deeper. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I heard myself making small, embarrassing noises. If he was paying attention he'd tease me about it later. After a while I pulled away, his attention moving to my neck. I shivered when his fingers ghosted across my chest from pushing my shirt up to my shoulders. My knees were trembling as he kissed my neck with an open mouth and he pushed his knee between my legs to hold me steady. No...that arouses me...

"F-Father..." I whimpered, my shirt coming over my head, "n-not here..." I held onto his shoulders.

"You sure? You don't seem to be capable of walking at this moment."

I was a bit confused but I hugged his neck tightly when he shifted his knee downward and I fell against his knee. Oh. My legs stopped working. "Kh...that's your fault..." I huffed, nipping his neck.

"Oh it's my fault is it?" He teased lifting me onto the edge of the sink. "It's y fault that you're already so hard and I've barely done anything yet?" He placed his hand against my erection to prove his point.

I whimpered and moved my hips into his hot hand, hoping he'd massage it in the wonderful way that he always does. Instead of doing so he surprised me by spreading my knees and opening up my pants, taking out my erection.

"Very firm today," he chuckled, making me blush more. Don't say that!

I tilted my head back and released a rather loud moan as he teased the tip with his tongue before taking the head into his mouth, rubbing the rest. "F-Father..." Gods this felt so nice! Just...do more... I put my hands on the back of his head and gently pushed it down. He took in more and I felt myself grow harder when I heard him make those sucking noises; his tongue rubbing against my erection wasn't helping either. Damn, I'm already close...

I gave another loud moan as he came off and licked the underside before lifting me and setting me on the floor gently, sliding my pants and boxers off. "To think you're already 19 now..." he mused, kissing my temple, "I feel so old..."

"You're only 23...people will get the wrong idea..." I noted, tugging on his tie.

He chuckled and kissed me lovingly, making me blush again. His kisses could be so tender and passionate but for some reason they always embarrassed me. Whatever it was I enjoyed these kisses the most-not because it was sweet but because I could always tell how much he loved me in the kiss. There was no lust present in it and after a while he pulled away slightly, our lips still touching.

He stroked my cheek. "I love you, Roy."

My cheeks warmed up even more. How hot could they get I wondered. "I love you too, Father...Eliwood..." It felt weird to say his name...

He gave me a warm smile before kissing me again. I could tell it made him happy. "Do you want me to make you feel even better?"

I nodded. "Please?" My voice came out soft and shaky. Why does he make me feel this way? I finally loosened his damn tie and pulled it off his neck.

"How can I say no to such a sweet offer?" He put two fingers by my lips and I used my tongue to lather them in saliva. All the while I loosened his pants and pushed them down his hips.

"Ah, I'm still dressed aren't I? I'm sorry." He took a moment to undress and toss his clothes next to mine and afterwards, he pushed my knees back, making me hold them in place as he slid a finger inside of me. It didn't hurt and I only felt pressure but I hissed when he added the second one, tears coming to my eyes.

"I know, I know." He stroked my erection as he scissored me, making me moan weird combinations of pain and pleasure. Don't make me do that...

He used the tip of his finger to tease my erection, spreading his fingers one last time before pulling them out and making me whimper. "Ready?" he purred, positioning himself right by my entrance.

I nodded.

"Should I go fast or slow? It has been a while since we've done this hasn't it?"

"...fast..." I whispered.

I tilted my head back to cry out loudly as he shoved himself inside. "Ahh...!"

"Nnh...so tight..." As I whimpered in pain he leaned down to kiss me, making me wrap my arms around his neck.

He then moved into me hard and fast, making me pull away to release my onslaught of horrifically loud and embarrassing moans. It soon started to feel pleasurable and every thrust made a spear of pleasure run down my spine. Deeper...deeper...that spot is..."Aaahh!"

I made him pause. No! Don't stop! "Here is good?" He asked, rocking against it slightly. No don't do that... "Y-yes, please...harder...I want more!"

He gave me a smirk, making me close my eyes. Now I'm in for it.

"I love this side of you, Roy! Let Father hear more of your sweet voice!"

He proceeded to pound into that spot, making my moans reach higher volumes. "Roy, the neighbors are gonna hear us if you keep moaning like that," he chuckled, moving us so I was sitting on him. Not this position... One of his hands held my hip while the other held my hand and he brought me down harder, hitting that spot so easily. No...gods...that's gonna make me...

"Aaahh! Father!" I cried out, squeezing his hand as I felt my orgasm rip through my body.

"Ngh!" A few more jerks into me and I felt his warm essence fill me up to the brink.

After everything passed, I collapsed onto him, panting as I caught my breath. Wow, that felt so nice...I smiled and squeezed his hand again, closing my eyes.

"Awake?" he chuckled, on his side as he stared at me with a sweet smile.

I blinked and looked around. I was in my room and it was morning. I rubbed my eyes and sat up only to lay back down. Damn, I wouldn't be able to sit properly today.

He chuckled and pulled me against him. I turned onto my side and hugged his chest, nestling into his neck. "I...fell right asleep didn't I?" I said softly, embarrassed.

"As always. It was nice to be able to carry you again like I did when you were a small child."

"...don't say that..." I sighed.

He chuckled and rubbed my back, kissing my head. "You were pretty loud last night too. Sigurd came over to see if you were alright."

I bit my lip. Damn.

"How about I make you some breakfast? You're always making me food so ill return the favor. You just lay here and I'll be back okay?"

I nodded. "Alright, thank you, Father."

He tilted my chin up and placed a tender kiss against my lips. "Anything for you, Roy."

My cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Ooh! Such a pretty color you turn!"

Ignoring the pain in my butt I sat up and slammed a pillow over his face, trying not to smile at his muffled laughter.

~*Owari*~


End file.
